A Lover and a Fighter
by Lady Callista
Summary: Killian and Emma steal a quiet moment to be together. Set mid 4B. Another CS first time, cause they're so much fun to write.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Once Upon A Time. ABC, Disney, the amazing A&E and whoever else have that distinction. No profit is being made, and no copywrite infringement in intended.

AN: I'm aware there's really not room for this in the timeline, but I've been having total writers block on my other story... So yeah, this is set during 4B, somewhere between when Emma learns her parent's secret and when she kills Cruella. Just go with it. ;) Cause my muse wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Reviews, both good and constructively critical, are welcome as always.

* * *

A Lover and a Fighter

by Lady Callista

Killian had been waiting on deck since her call, and couldn't help the concern that swept through him as Emma came up the stairs and onto his ship. She was still the most beautiful thing in the world to him, but he could see the strain, worry, and lack of sleep that had been dodging her face for days now. His heart ached with the desire to comfort her, to make her forget about all her worries for as long as he could. Yet the gentlemen in him needed to make certain there would be no regrets if the evening went as he dreamed it would. They'd been through so much over the past days, and he wanted to make sure that this was more than just a reaction to all the pain she'd been through.

"You're wearing the coat." Emma froze on the final step, her eyes widening in appreciation as she took in the long pirate coat over what had become his standard dark jeans and dress shirt.

"It seemed appropriate for my first night on the Jolly." He answered with a somewhat embarrassed smile. "I wasn't expecting company, and once you called my attire was the last thing on my mind."

"I do kinda miss it." Emma whispered, her eyes raking over him again as they slowly inched closer to each other.

"Are you sure about this, love?" Killian almost couldn't believe he was asking, couldn't believe that he was giving her the option of second guessing her choice to come to him rather than rent a room at Granny's. The corner of her mouth twitched briefly, and he saw just the hint of a teasing sparkle in her eyes before she deliberately misunderstood him.

Emma took his offered hand and stepped down onto the Jolly Roger, answering softly, "Well, there's nothing we can do till morning, and I just, I need a few hours to relax and recharge, and I don't want to deal with anyone else right now. In fact..."

She released his hand, placing both of hers on the rail, and Killian felt the touch of her magic brush across his skin, raising goosebumps, an instant before her hands began to glow. He watched as her eyes closed in concentration and for an instant everything around him seemed to shimmer.

"What did you do, love?" He asked as she turned back to him, her smile of accomplishment automatically eliciting one of his own.

"Made the ship invisible again." She grinned, the sadness and anger that had been following her ever since her parent's revelation nearly gone from her eyes. "It's just us tonight, Killian, I want to forget about everything else until morning."

He smiled back, he couldn't help it, as he shifted to kiss her softly, putting all the things he wanted to talk with her about to the back of his mind. He'd never been able to deny her, had always gone along with what she wanted, and it wasn't like he objected to the heading she seemed to be on, as long as it was only about them. One last chance. "Are we pillaging and plundering lass, or do you only want to sleep?"

Emma could feel the butterflies in her stomach as he whispered the question in her ear, his lips already ghosting over her neck and causing heat to flood her veins. "Sleep is the last thing I want, pirate."

And with those words her hands fisted in the lapels of his coat, their eyes meeting briefly in acknowledgement of the memory the move made swirl up between them before she yanked him to her in a bruising kiss.

Killian met her beat for beat as as his arms slid around her waist, fighting her for dominance of the kiss even as as his hand slid slowly, testingly, down to cup her ass and pull her hips against his.

Emma broke the kiss with a gasp as she felt his desire for her, and for a long second they remained locked, foreheads resting together even as they panted for breath. When she thought her legs would hold her again, she dropped a light kiss on his lips even as she started to step back from him. She saw the confusion in his eyes even as he immediately let her move back, his hands dropping from her waist. Before that confusion could turn to worry or panic she slid his heavy coat from his shoulders and let it fall to the deck.

"Emma." He whispered the word like a prayer, the heat in his eyes tempered by something softer as his hand came up to cup her cheek.

She smiled at him softly as she shrugged out of her own jacket, too busy losing herself in the deep depths of his eyes to care that it fell back down the stairs. She'd expected to see triumph in his eyes at this moment, this frozen moment in time as it slowly settled into their minds and hearts what they were about to do. They'd both been causal about sex in the past, but had waited this long for each other because they knew there would be nothing casual when they came together. There would be no going back. She'd expected to see triumph, or cockiness, but all she saw was wonder and love.

"Killian." She noted the spark in his eyes brighten as she whispered his name, his arms sliding around her again to draw her slowly back against his body.

It wasn't fast, not like when she'd yanked him to her, but she fell into the spell of his sapphire eyes as he slowly slid their bodies back together, molding her unresisting body to his with only the lightest of pressure. With his hook at the small of her back and his fingers playing with her hair before settling between her shoulder blades, he angled her just slightly backwards, and for an instant she imagined him just lowering her to the deck and showing her the fun he'd promised.

Then his lips met hers and the whole world took a lazy spin. They'd kissed a lot, and in many different ways. Desperate kisses of relief when one of them escaped danger, and warm, soft kisses meant to comfort and heal. Light brushes and nibbles when they were in public and knew they couldn't go to far, and hot and heavy and deep in dark hallways before they parted for the night. And everything in between. Just as he'd once teased her, Emma knew and loved how Killian kissed. At least she'd thought she knew.

He didn't nibble or devour or anything in between, he simply absorbed. Somehow deep and soft and passionate and sweet all at once, his kiss sent the heat that had been trickling through her out in a flood, and it took her overwhelmed senses a moment to realize that the low moan she was hearing was coming from deep in her own throat.

Killian deepened the kiss as he felt every muscle in her body relax, his fingers beginning to play through her hair as he felt her arms slide up weakly to rest around his shoulders. There was none of her earlier haste here, but rather a slow burn that Killian could feel vibrating through every fiber of his being. He felt her knees buckle and tightened his arms even as he gentled the kiss before slowly easing back.

She looked at him with eyes that were burning with desire and what he now dared to hope was love, and he brushed his lips over her ear softly as he murmured, "Come below with me, love."

Emma could only blame her next words on the fact that his kiss had short-circuited her brain. "I'm surprised you don't want to take me right here."

Something flashed in his eyes before they gentled once again even as he raised an eyebrow and a slow grin spread over his face. "Well if that's really what you want, love... but I'd prefer a bed for the first time. I think my princess deserves a bed."

She blushed as he called her his princess, and at the sincerity of the sentiment. And now that her mind was slightly engaging again, even if her legs were still shaky, she realized that while she was fairly certain she had cloaked the ship, they really hadn't checked, and the chance that the spell hadn't worked properly, or wouldn't last, was enough to make her realize going down to his cabin really was the best answer.

"Then follow me, pirate."

Again something flickered in his eyes, but it vanished as he leaned into her, lips brushing over her cheek before he husked in her ear, "I'd follow you anywhere, love."

It was as much a confession as a promise, and she kissed him softly before whispering, "I don't want to run anymore."

He linked their hands together in reply, raising them to his lips and kissing her fingers before he led her down to his cabin.

"I forgot how small the bed is." Emma whispered as he finished climbing down the ladder behind her, his arms sliding around her from behind and drawing her into the warmth of his body. Nerves fluttered in her stomach again, not because she was worried she was making the wrong choice but because she knew just how important the choice was.

"It'll do, love." He couldn't help but chuckle as she shivered in his arms as he husked the words in her ear, and he slid his fingertips under her shirt to trace lightly over her stomach.

Emma turned in his arms and reached up to play with the charms on his necklace even as she slid them back into a kiss, soft sips at his lips even as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt, feeling him tremble and deepen the kiss as her hands slid over his chest, playing for a long moment before sliding the shirt from his shoulders.

It stuck briefly on the brace around his lower arm, and she pulled back from the kiss to untangle it gently.

He gave a soft curse as the sharp point left the slightest line of red on her wrist, and she saw the anxiety fill his face as for an instant both their eyes focused on the tiny scratch. "It's okay." She whispered softly, leaning up to kiss him gently even as her fingers curved around the hook and her other hand linked with his.

She broke the kiss after a long moment, watching the sparks in his eyes reignite as she slowly slid her hands up his chest before letting them both drift to his arm. She held his eyes as her fingers went to the top buckle of the leather straps that held the brace for his hook.

Killian's fingers closed over hers, and he couldn't keep the trepidation from his voice as he said softly, "I know you saw it in the hospital Swan, but this is different..."

"I know." Emma said reassuringly as she leaned into him, kissing his bicep before moving lower even as she undid the first buckle, trailing her lips over the reddened skin beneath it comfortingly. She felt him tremble, and pulled back just enough to catch his eyes again as she whispered, "If it was me that only had one hand, would it matter to you?"

The look in his eyes said it even before he whispered, "Of course not."

Emma watched the realization cross his face, saw both the amazement and disbelief that followed. She used the moment to undo the next buckle, and although she saw the nervousness and shame in his eyes he didn't stop her when her fingers moved to the final buckle.

She undid it gently, leaning in once again to brush her lips over the reddened flesh under the straps and feeling his breath hitch a second before he froze.

She drew back enough to look into his eyes again, her mind flashing back to how patient he had been with her. He'd let her have her masks and her walls, he'd never pushed her when he saw he was up against a true fear, and as she looked into deep, swirling eyes that couldn't quite hide the nerves behind the love, she couldn't help but offer him the same out he had always given her. She slid her hand down to cover the brace on his forearm, but made no move to pull it off. "Killian, if you want to leave it on..."

His fingers came up to brush her cheek a second before his lips met hers in a achingly gentle kiss, cutting off her offer. She expected him to deepen it, to use the physical distraction, but he kept it soft and sweet, and when he pulled back there was a wry smile on his lips, small but reaching his eyes. "You've let me through all your facades, my love, it seems only fair."

Emma trailed her fingers over his bicep once again, fingers both soothing and enticing as she saw the trust in his eyes. She let her own turn teasing even as she slid the brace down his arm, giving him a gentle smile before dropping it on the nightstand. "It's more than that."

Killian's breath whooshed out as he felt her fingers trailing down his arm to softly cup his wrist. It was, of course it was, and it shouldn't surprise him that after all this time she could read him as well as he could her. Yet she didn't press for a further answer, only used her light touch on his wrist to bring his arm up until she could lay a kiss in the crook of his elbow before slowly sliding her lips down, tracing the light scarring caused by decades of leather chaffing against flesh. His heart and soul shuddered along with his body when her lips finally touched his wrist, and hoping that it wouldn't break the mood he whispered with complete honesty, "Much as I never thought...until I met you there hadn't been anyone since Milah that I would have trusted enough to see me without it like this. Although that didn't matter really, as no woman ever wanted to. After all, what's Captain Hook without his hook?"

She heard the pain despite his attempt at humor, the similarity to his words in Echo Cave tugging at her heart as he pulled back from her slightly, reaching out to detach the hook from the brace, examining it with distaste in his eyes.

But the vulnerability in the last sentence caused a sudden rush of realization, and for the first time she fully understood the light that had come into his eyes the first time she called him Killian. Not in New York, not when she had to use it because using Hook around an amnesiac Henry would have been bad, but when she had sought him out after they came back from the past. When she had truly looked at him and seen not the annoying pirate she was afraid to trust - although she could admit now she hadn't actually seen him that way in some time, but the good man who had sacrificed so much for her happiness. And she understood the way his eyes had flickered earlier on deck when she'd used his name versus when she'd teasingly called him pirate.

"Killian." She whispered that name now, half in answer and half in reassurance. She took the hook from him and set it back on the nightstand beside the brace before cupping his face in her hands. "You're Killian Jones, and you're the man I want."

 _When I win your heart, and I will win it... It will be because you want me._

His eyes closed as he took a deep breath, and when they opened they were beaming with such a mix of love and devotion that she waited for the panic and urge to run to come back. When they didn't, it was her turn to smile at him in wonder, and she leaned up to kiss him just as softly as he had her a moment ago.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Once Upon A Time. ABC, Disney, the amazing A&E and whoever else have that distinction. No profit is being made, and no copywrite infringement in intended.

AN: Thanks to all those who favorited and reviewed, I'm glad this is being enjoyed. The M rating kicks in here (this part is entirely smut, you have been warned), cause honestly, that's why we're all here. Reviews, both good and constructively critical, are welcome as always.

* * *

A Lover and a Fighter

by Lady Callista

"You're Killian Jones, and you're the man I want."

 _When I win your heart, and I will win it... It will be because you want me._

His eyes closed as he took a deep breath, and when they opened they were beaming with such a mix of love and devotion that she waited for the panic and urge to run to come back. When they didn't, it was her turn to smile at him in wonder, and she leaned up to kiss him just as softly as he had her a moment ago.

The kiss deepened after mere seconds, yet stayed wretchingly gentle, as did his touch as he reached up, fingers trailing over her collarbone to the side of her neck before sliding through her hair. She'd noticed how to loved to play with it, run his fingers through it, and the familiarity of the tender and intimate gesture caused everything in her to soften as she melted into his embrace.

He tasted of rum, as he typically did, and that something spicy she could never place but always wanted more of. His arms slid around her as they had above deck, a slow glide as he fit their bodies together, and when he nipped at her bottom lip she opened to him with a gasp, taking the kiss deeper yet. As their tongues slide silkily together Emma let her hands fall from his waist to his ass, felt his come to the back of her neck and begin that slow rhythm of squeezing and releasing that always both relaxed her and made her burn for more.

Killian felt the quick catch and release of her breath as their hips came together, felt the edges of his control starting to fray as her hands squeezed his ass. They broke the kiss, eyes locking for an instant, heat roaring through their veins as they paused for a trembling second before diving back in.

This time his mouth took hers hot and heavy even as he sank back to sit on the bed, pulling her down with him until she straddled him, never breaking the kiss. His arms locked around her waist as hers came over his shoulders, the switch back from sweet to passionate so fast that Emma could do nothing but cling as he ravaged her mouth. Her body strained, hips starting to flex over his hardness, the friction through their jeans both maddening and wonderful.

He groaned deep in his chest as she danced above him, answering his demanding kiss with the heat and fire he loved so much. He let his lips slide across her cheek, nibbling at her jaw. Her scent was everywhere, vanilla and cinnamon mixed with something floral, something delicate that complimented rather than contrasted with her strength and power. Even through the layers of cloth still between them he could feel her heat, the light friction she was creating making him impossibly harder. He felt the fire roar through him and strained to slow the pace.

She moaned softly as he tasted and touched, as he learned the silky feel of her skin with the hand he slipped under her shirt to slide up her back, as his lips slid down the column of her throat to suddenly nip and suck hotly at the pulse throbbing in her neck. Her breath trembled out, and she arched back as his mouth slid lower, into the deep-v of her shirt. He could feel her fingers on the buttons of his shirt and anchored his hand in the middle of her back, fingers flicking to unhook her bra.

Emma gasped his name as she felt her bra give, a stray thought wondering where the hell he had learned that. The question burned away as his mouth left the top of her breast, dark, stormy blue eyes flicking up to her as he used his hand, and after only a second of hesitation, his wrist, to gather her shirt and begin to nudge it up.

Their shirts fell to the floor in twin plops, her bra going with them, and then they were kissing hard, deep sighs echoing through the room as their bodies molded together again in a flash of heat. Hands streaked over backs, reveling in the feel of muscles flexing and bunching as she ground herself down on his very obvious desire for her, swallowing his throaty moan when his hand clamped on her hip, moaning softly herself when he started moving beneath her, his hips stuttering up to chase hers.

Struggling not to rush, Killian pulled back, catching her eyes -clouded, wide with lust and more- for an instant before letting his gaze lower even as his hand slid up from her waist to delicately circle around first one nipple then the other, his eyes feasting at how her skin glowed gold in the light of the oil lamps that lit his cabin. His hand cupped one globe, fingers still playing, as he whispered that she was impossibly beautiful, and his breath caught as he saw her blush spread over her chest. His lips found her neck again even as her hands slid over his back, nails biting in when he nipped at her ear. "This is one dream I thought could never come true." He confessed, hearing the longing and vulnerability in his own voice and not at all embarrassed by it. He'd long since given up any true attempt at pride where she was concerned.

Emma chuckled even as her hands slid down to unbuckle his belt. "We've been on this course for a while."

He grinned into her neck as she used his phrase, then sobered and pulled back to catch her eyes as he tried to find the words. "I don't just mean..."

She watched his gaze leave her for an instant, casting around the cabin, and understanding came quickly. She cupped his face as she whispered, "I'm so glad you got her back, Killian."

"I never regretted the trade, love, you know that."

She saw the truth of it in his eyes, had indeed known it deep down, and still felt her heart give a little lurch. "But you still missed her."

"Aye, I did. She's been with me a long time, holds many memories." He grinned then, the slight sadness in his eyes eclipsed by heat as he husked, "And now she'll witness one more."

She grinned back, and they dove at each other.

His kiss was even hotter now, his control nearly gone. She matched him beat for beat, her hands faster, impatient as they tried to twist so they could continue undressing each other, as they tried to strip pants away even as tongues and teeth and lips clashed and absorbed and bodies seemed to resist losing even a millimeter of the closeness between them in this heated moment.

It was his head banging back against the wall -her nails skimming over his chest, her lips locked on his neck even as his hand kneaded her ass, fingers slowly skimming closer to where she burned for him- that caused the overwhelming kiss to break.

She skimmed her fingers over the back of his head with a giggle, and then she was sliding off his lap, feeling the loss of his heat immediately, and stripping off her boots and pants as she noticed him doing the same.

They rolled back on the narrow bunk, her beneath him although she had initially tried to press him back instead. Her strength -as she pulled him against her, as warm, bare skin already going damp slid together in an erotic dance- was intoxicating. Yet more breathtaking still was when he made that strength falter, when his princess let down every last wall and slid toward weakness, shuddering each time his skimming fingers or lips found a new spot that pleased her.

He couldn't help it when his eyes kept returning to her face, as the beauty of her lost in pleasure only made him want to give her more, made him burn with the need to show her the things she wouldn't yet let him say.

Emma's hands skimmed his back as he worked his way down her body, nails briefly gripping or scratching when he found a sensitive spot. His fingers teased around the lace underwear she'd deliberately left on as his mouth closed over her breast, and she let out a gasp as she realized just how close she already was.

"Now, please, god, now." She didn't even feel embarrassed as the words slipped breathy past her lips, and moaned as his tongue and fingers continued to torment her for another long moment.

"Killian." She gasped his name as he kissed across the valley of her breasts, nibbling at the spots he'd already discovered drove her the most crazy. His head snapped up at his name, eyes wide and hot with desire, pupils blown and the narrow ring that was normally sapphire darker than she'd ever seen.

"I've dreamed of this for too long to end it this quickly, love."

His voice was dark and husky, accent somehow more liquid, and the combination of that, his eyes, and his fingers sliding lightly over lace caused her entire body to tremble as a swirl of both lust and love spiraled through her.

Something soft went through his eyes for an instant, but before Emma could even begin to panic about whatever he'd seen in her eyes in that completely unguarded moment, he was surging back up her body.

He kissed her deeply, and when she opened to him his tongue slid into her mouth a second before his fingers slid under lace and into heat. All her thoughts and worries slid away as he stroked the fire impossibly higher, as she got lost in his body and his eyes.

"Here, now, love." He breathed between kisses as his fingers slipped and circled, "Fly for me."

He felt it hit her like a typhoon. He drew back just enough to catch that instant of total bliss in her eyes, and then he was kissing her again, swallowing her cry of shock and pleasure even as his fingers continued to dance, wringing every ounce of pleasure from her.

When she went limp, pliant, his name once again ghosting over her lips, he pulled back just enough to see her face as his hand slipped from her body, still touching her lightly through the lace.

Still breathless, still floating, her eyes drifted open to find his gaze burning into her.

"You're the most beautiful thing I've e're seen."

It was whispered with awe, and she saw more deeply into him than she ever had. She whispered his name again as her hand drifted up to his cheek, her thumb tracing over his lips, breath catching when he gently drew the digit into his mouth.

He was hard as a rock, had been since the moment they entered the cabin, but he didn't want it to end. He wanted forever with the woman in his arms.

Wanted her warm, soft fingers running over every part of him. Wanted the gentle warmth of her lips soothing his wrist, or burning against his own. Wanted the most amazing woman he'd ever known to always look at him as she did now, as though he was the center of her world. He knew he looked at her that way, had for some time, and to see that look reciprocated would have brought him to his knees were she not already beneath him.

This was why he had wanted her here, why even knowing it could never be he had always dreamed of their first time being in his cabin. Despite how well he'd adjusted to her world, to all the technology she and her family had helped him learn, despite how convenient and easy her electric lights were, he'd wanted her like this.

Her hair shimmering in the flickering light, spread over the same pillow where his head had rested for the lost year when he dreamed of and ached for her. Her skin glowing and eyes sparkling, body relaxed and satisfied, the occasional shudder still running through her. He would follow her anywhere, do or sacrifice anything for her, and already he found himself needing to see her unravel again.

"Just let me have you for a bit." Killian whispered breathily as he slowly sat up, his eyes burning over her golden skin, glowing and seeming to swirl in the flickering lamplight.

Emma was still half floating as he drew back, as he slowly slid her completely soaked panties down her legs. She felt a fresh heat burn through her when he raised them to his nose, smirking as he inhaled deeply before tossing them to the floor, his eyes locked on hers as he slid his fingers into his mouth and moaned at the taste of her. She watched his tongue flick and her hand tightened on his bicep as she imagined his mouth on her directly. When he spoke everything in her sighed and it was all she could do to whisper, "Yes."

He'd torn down all her defenses, and while Emma knew she might panic tomorrow all she could do at the moment was sink into the abyss.

The pleasure built again, layer by layer, as he slid back down her body, teasing the secret places he already knew even as he learned more. Her hands drifted over his shoulders, his back, whatever part of him she could reach as he worshiped her with mouth and teeth and tongue and hand. She wasn't normally like this, was usually a much more active participant, but as he ruthlessly yet tenderly destroyed her she couldn't find it in herself to care. He certainly wasn't complaining.

When his mouth found her heat she felt the tingles through her chest all the way down to her toes, and when his fingers slid into her once again she tumbled over edge a second time, gasping his name with an errant thought as to how he could bear it. She watched him as his tongue slowly brought her down, unable to look away from the desire on his face and the tension she saw beneath it. His breath was coming nearly as hard as hers, and when she slid her fingers along his neck she could feel how his heart was racing.

This wasn't just want, she realized, this was craving, and despite the two most shattering orgasms she'd ever had she was still hungry for more. For more of him. All of him.

"Please, now." She whispered when she found words, and nearly sobbed in relief when he slid back up her body, wiping his face on the sheet briefly like the gentleman it had taken her a while to believe he actually was.

"Aye, love." He breathed as he settled himself between her legs, control slipping to a thread when her legs snapped up to wrap around his hips. Their eyes held as he slid into her in one smooth glide.

They both paused for in instant, trembling at the feeling of utter completeness, of rightness, before they began to move as one.

The room was silent except for their gasps and moans and the soft sounds of their bodies as they rocked together, in time to the gentle rocking of the ship around them. Lips trailed over cheeks and necks and whatever they could reach, and finally, when she thought she would go crazy from the slow and gentle pace, his hand slid down to her hip, urging her to tilt up as he started to drive into her faster.

She gasped his name as she fell over the edge again, and heard him groan her own as he followed her over the edge.

TBC...

AN2: Hopefully you're too happy from that to give me crap about no condom, but if it bugs you she's on the pill. And when he was in the hospital they would have done routine bloodwork, which also includes STD testing. Stopping and having the condom talk just did not fit the flow of the scene. :D Reviews are always appreciated, a bit more to wrap it up...


End file.
